


Notice

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [63]
Category: Total Drama
Genre: Cooking, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Total Drama All-Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Chris McLean doesn’t like to be ignored.[Prompt 63 – Notice]





	Notice

“Chef?” Chris McLean said for the fiftieth time.

Chef Hatchet sighed, but carried on working.

“Chef?!” Chris sounded annoyed, an almost whining tone to his voice, but Chef ignored him.

This had been happening all day. Chef was busy in the kitchens, cooking a ridiculous amount of food in preparation for tomorrow’s 100th episode special. He’d been cooking for hours in the hot, sweaty kitchen, and only half the menu was done. Basically, he was stressed out, and that wasn’t helped by Chris. The ever-annoying host was following around the kitchen, bugging him almost constantly for attention. Chris hated being ignored, and seemed determined to make Chef pay attention to him. And it was an understatement to say that Chef’s patience was wearing thin.

“Chef!”

“What?” he snapped, turning his head sharply.

Chris flinched slightly, but then grinned. “Hi.”

He sighed. “Is that all?”

“No, I just want a chat.”

“I’m busy,” he said, going back to his cooking.

“But I’m lonely,” Chris moaned.

Chef smiled fondly. “Well if you want something to do, you can help me cook. And then later we can watch TV and have some ice cream. Yeah?”

Chris grinned and kissed him. “Thanks, Chef.”


End file.
